Mahuru Dai
| birth_place = Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Batsman | international = true | internationalspan = 2005–present | odidebutdate = 8 November | odidebutyear = 2014 | odidebutagainst = Hong Kong | odicap = 8 | lastodidate = 17 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Hong Kong | odishirt = | T20Idebutdate = 15 July | T20Idebutyear = 2015 | T20Idebutagainst = Ireland | T20Icap = 2 | lastT20Idate = 14 April | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = UAE | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 18 | runs1 = 454 | bat avg1 = 28.37 | 100s/50s1 = 0/3 | top score1 = 78* | deliveries1 = 954 | wickets1 = 18 | bowl avg1 = 37.50 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = 3/58 | catches/stumpings1 = 8/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 9 | runs2 = 105 | bat avg2 = 13.12 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 31 | deliveries2 = 150 | wickets2 = 4 | bowl avg2 = 39.25 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 2/13 | catches/stumpings2 = 5/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 7 | runs3 = 374 | bat avg3 = 28.76 | 100s/50s3 = 1/1 | top score3 = 129 | deliveries3 = 1,342 | wickets3 = 17 | bowl avg3 = 37.11 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 4/126 | catches/stumpings3 = 4/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 47 | runs4 = 822 | bat avg4 = 20.95 | 100s/50s4 = 0/5 | top score4 = 76* | deliveries4 = 1,970 | wickets4 = 45 | bowl avg4 = 30.28 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/56 | catches/stumpings4 = 21/– | date = 18 March | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/other/content/player/25051.html Cricinfo }} Mahuru Douglas Dai (born 30 May 1984) is a Papua New Guinean cricketer. A right-handed batsman and right-arm medium pace bowler, Biography Born in Port Moresby in 1984, Mahuru Dai first represented Papua New Guinea at Under-19 level, playing in the East Asia-Pacific Under-19 Championship in August 2001. Papua New Guinea won the tournament, beating Hong Kong in the final, which qualified them for the following years Under-19 World Cup, which Dai also played in. In 2004, he played for a combined East Asia-Pacific team in Australia's National Country Cricket Championship prior to a second Under-19 World Cup. He made his debut for the Papua New Guinea senior team in the repêchage tournament of the 2005 ICC Trophy. Later in the year, he made his List A debut when he represented Papua New Guinea in the 2005 ICC Trophy in Ireland. He again played for the combined East Asia-Pacific team in the Australian National Country Cricket Championship in 2006 and 2007 before returning to the Papua New Guinea team for Division Three of the World Cricket League in Darwin in 2007. Papua New Guinea finished third in that tournament and Dai was named man of the match in the third place play-off against the Cayman Islands after scoring 102 not out at a run a ball. He represented his country at the 2007 South Pacific Games where he won a gold medal in the cricket tournament. During the tournament he scored a century in Papua New Guinea's record breaking win over New Caledonia. He has since again represented the combined East Asia-Pacific team in the Australia National Country Cricket Championship. He made his One Day International debut for Papua New Guinea on 8 November 2014 against Hong Kong in Australia. He made his Twenty20 International debut for Papua New Guinea against Ireland in the 2015 ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier tournament on 15 July 2015. External links *Cricinfo Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:Papua New Guinean cricketers Category:Papua New Guinea One Day International cricketers Category:Papua New Guinea Twenty20 International cricketers